


I ain't sick, doc.

by Trashmutt



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: ALSO i have no clue how to do accents fhgfdgskghvfd, Fluff, HEY DID YOU KNOW IT CAN SNOW IN THE DESERT WILD RIGHT???, M/M, Sniper isnt sick medic u fuck, Snow, doctor appointments, explicit cause swearin lmao, its hella gay LET ME TELL YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: "Sniper, your sick""FUCK OFF"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im rediting this so be warned ive gotten less cringey >:3c  
> edit x2: DONE Mar/12/17

Winter time had made its point in how ruthless it could be. A raging storm had hit the desert in where the 9 mercenaries resided, causing today's match to have to end early and their base be secured tightly until the snow melted away. Sniper leaned against a window sill, a gentle gaze fixated on watching the white snowflakes float down from the sky. He could hear the faint buzz of the rest of the mercenaries chatting loudly and it was in all honesty, quite pleasant. He was used to being away from all the commotion, and at least now it was toned down. A small smiled formed on his lips as he pondered more on the situation.  


"Nice veather, eh herr Sniper?"  


Sniper jumped a bit at the sudden voice but visibly relaxed when he realized it was just his teammate. "Bloody hell, doc! Give me a warnin' next time." The german only chuckled, "I just came to check on you, you vere absent at dinner." The austrailian also shared in a laugh, "Yeah, Doc, oim fine. Oi was just watching ta snow." Sniper explained and gave a small smile toward the man in front of him, "Oi was actually about ta head to bed, see ya lata, doc" The Sniper stood upright and started to stalk off to his room until a sharp voice had stopped him, " Vait! Herr Sniper!" Medic called in his thick german accent as he jogged after the lanky man. "Wot is it?" Sniper questioned. "You sounded congested just now, you may be sick, maybe you should come to the medical bay vith me, so I may check up on you." Medic suggested, placing his hand on the aussie's shoulder, " No thanks, Doc. Oim fine.", the mercenary stated plainly. "Nien, you are sick! Look at how pale your face is! Come on, ve need to fix you before it gets vorse." Medic insisted, practically tugging his shoulder. "Doc, oim telling ya, oim fine. Look, if it'll get ya off me back Oi'll come in tomorrow, okay?" he huffed, ready to lay down. Medic sighed, releasing his grip on the taller man's shoulder, "Fine, fine. Come in at about 11, ja?". "A'ight.", Sniper nodded, and headed off toward his room with Medic looking after him, "A-and cover up! It is very cold tonight!" The doctor yelled after him. Sniper gave a salute his way and made his way to the MANN co. supplied room, shutting the door behind him and falling face first onto the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable, but he didn't really care, he was just happy to not be bothered about his health anymore. He soon lulled off to a dreamless sleep in the dark room, the faint red blanket that exposed his feet wrapped up tightly around his lanky frame.  


Sniper groggily blinked his eyes to the shimmering light that filtered through the thin curtains. The tired bushman sat up and stretched out his back, satisfied when he heard the popping of a few aging bones. He managed a sniffle as he heaved himself off the rickety bed, ancient boards groaning in protest as he made his way to the oak door. Turning the nob and stepping out into the hall he was instantly greeted with his best pal, engineer's, "Texas style breakfast". The lanky man hungrily licked his lips, the fact that he skipped last nights dinner catching up to him. He felt as if he was floating as he got closer to the dining hall, the smell of eggs and bacon beginning to become there own smell. He finally arrived at the dining room, taking a seat at the far end of the table, it was his favorite and thankfully no one had taken it. " Well lookie who decided to wake up this mornin'! The ol' owl chaser!" He could hear the boston boy's snicker from across the room. "So what motivated ya to get up this mornin' aye, legs?" Scout teased, he of course was always the one most awake in the mornings. "Well the fact that oi have to keep ya from dry humping Ms. Pauling when she comes to check up on us might of helped." Sniper snorted back. The rest of the team boasted into fits of laughter and snorts, the loudest being the Demoman and Soldier. Scout slank back down in his chair, arms crossed and a red hot blush on his cheeks. Sniper leaned back in his chair, smirking at the kids embarrassment. Engineer finished his snickering and passed out hot plates of breakfast. Soldier demanded he have bacon, and only bacon, Sniper didn't think that could be a good grease amount but didn't bother to say anything. Engineer made his way over to give Sniper some eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Sniper's jaw drooled at the huge plate of food before him and gratefully dug in. The Engineer only laughed heartily and roughly patted him on the back, "Now dont eat to much now, Stretch! Wouldn't want ya to get a stomach ache!" Sniper smiled up at him, even while sitting down he was almost taller than him. "Ill be sure too, if the food doesn't do that first of course." The texan beamed again, "Now watch yer tongue, stretch, or ill watch it for ya!" Sniper chuckled again, times like this seemed to make fighting everyday worth it. The assassin finished his food, thanked engie, and strode off to his room.

Sniper sat atop of the small bed in his room. Looking over he saw that the clock on the wall read 9:54. Sniffling, he began to scowl as he realized that he had to go to doc's appointment in an hour and a half. He hated going there, mostly because of the lectures he always got about his health. It was stupid, but something inside him was almost excited to go. He quickly replaced those feelings with ones of dread as he thought about how the german could put him under anesthesia and experiment on him. His hand subconsciously went over his chest where the old stitches still resided. Sniper set his gaze back over to the window in his room, the snow showed no sign of stopping anytime soon and he released a small sigh of content. It didn't snow much in Austrailia, hell, it didn't snow at all, so occasions where he could watch the little flecks drop down from the sky were peaceful. His mind wandered and when he finally got back to reality the bushman looked over to the clock, '10:48'. The assassin frowned at the time, he didn't want to go and he considered just skipping it and saying he forgot, but he knew that the german would hunt him down and force him to come if he did. Arching his back and stretching out his legs Sniper made his way to the door. Stalking off to the medical bay he tried to stay out of sight of his teammates, he just wanted this to be over with and didn't need anyone questioning him as to where he was going. "Goodmorning, Bushman, where would you be off too?" the team's resident nuisance questioned in his thick french accent. The austrailian stopped in his tracks and frowned deeper, "Oi don't think that's none of yer business, spook" The professional placed a hand on his chest in a mock hurt, "Why, mon cher, that was rather rude of you, I was only asking where you were going." Sniper didn't have patience with his team's spy, never did, he suspected it had to do with the bloody BLU Spy always backstabbing him when he was trying to take a shot, but didn't delve deeper into the subject. "Nowhere, spook, now go sneak up on someone who isn't me and pester them with yer fancy cigarettes instead." Sniper growled and stomped off. Spy glared at him as he went and turned away with a huff of indigence.  


Sniper finally made it to the medical bay. After knocking on the big metallic door Sniper rolled back and forth on his heels as he waited for his teammate to open it. The sound of coos and hurried shuffling could be heard before the german opened the door with a large grin on his face. Sniper had to keep himself from smiling at how cute it was."Ah! Herr Sniper! Im glad you actually came! Come, come let us begin!" Medic instructed excitedly, he was in a good mood and the austrailian preferred it that way. Sniper stepped into the bright white room and took the time to look around, it was a bit overwhelming to go from the dull brown of the rest if the base to the pearly whiteness of the medical bay. Medic on the other hand was tapping a pen onto his clipboard and had an unimpressed look on his face, "Hmm, it seems you have only been here for a checkup twice, herr Sniper." Sniper placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly, "Yeah, never really been sick, Oi guess." Medic only lifted his brow in reply and set down his clipboard, "Vell, no matter, hop up on here and ve may begin." Medic said patting his hand on the metal operating table before him. Sniper did as instructed and leaped up onto the cold table. "Alvight, say ah." Medic commanded. The aussie complied and parted his lips to reveal sharp canines. The doctor placed a little wooden stick onto his tongue and shined a light down the assassin's throat. The stick reminded Sniper of a popsicle stick, it even tasted a bit like raspberry, but his thoughts were interrupted as he felt the stick being shoved deeper down his throat. Sniper gagged and grabbed a hold of his throat, shoving the man infront of him away roughly, "Bloody hell, doc! Could you not focking shove that down my gotdamn throat!" Sniper snarled. "Calm ze hell down Sniper! You don't have to be like that! Now open up!" Medic commanded, and stuck the stick back in Sniper's mouth. Sniper gagged again but opened his mouth with a sharp look towards the german. After a few moments Medic removed the stick from the Snipers mouth, who coughed in reply. The Medic scribbled something down on his clipboard and stepped back over to the Sniper. "Alvight you big baby vet me see vyour eye." Medic said and peeled back Sniper's right eyelid and placing a bright light it. The Sniper tried to pull back but Medic had a firm grip on his jaw. "Ack! Stop being such a vittle girl! Come here!" Medic, growing irritated, pulled him closer and replaced the light back in front of his eye. Sniper kept trying to pull back and finally succeeded when the broad man in front of him released his grip, resulting in him to fall backwards. The austrailian was dazed momentarily as he lay on the hard floor below him, eyes shut tight. He snapped his eyes open as he felt the presence of another being looming above him, glaring as he saw the lean body of his team's medic. Medic held out his hand in which Sniper hesitantly took it, keeping the sharp gaze fixated on him the whole time. Medic huffed, "Stop being such a baby! It was only a litte bitty light!" Medic secured his arm around the other's waist and fastend a grip on his face. Sniper had no time to process what was happening so the next thing he knew he was so close ti the german doctor he could feel his breath against his face. Medic then proceeded to study his features before making direct eye contact with Sniper. Sniper stared back intently. His face heated up as he stared at Medic's dark stormy blue eyes and found himself getting lost in them, his face started to heat up. Medic smiled at him. Sniper, of course, couldn't help but think that smile was the most adorable thing to ever exist, and his face heated up more. Medic must of noticed because his smile widen more, and Sniper thought he could see a slight red hue to the german's face. More moments passed, but it seemed like hours to the both of them. Medic made the first move. He leaned in and connected lips with the Australian man's. Sniper's first reaction was to pull away and deck the german doctor right then and there, but he stopped himself, in all honesty not wanting to lose this moment. As a second move Sniper returned the kiss, smiling as he felt the german jump in surprise. The medic absolutely did not expect the ''lone wolf bushman'' to be so welcome to his affections, but nevertheless he welcomed it. He then closed his eyes in a soft content and smiled into the kiss. Sniper must have felt that, because he smiled also. Finally, to Sniper's disappointment, Medic pulled away and gazed into the other man's eyes, the smile still plastered on his face. Sniper gave a soft huff of dismay and stared back. Medic had such a cute smile, and with light red hue on his face, Sniper couldn't help but stare with absolute disbelief, how could one man could be so fucking adorable. "Vell, I see you seem to feel better about zis appointment." Medic chuckled and released his grip on the bushman. Sniper just kept staring in awe at the man before him, his lips still tingling from the mesmerizing sensation of there lips colliding. Medic turned towards the door and placed a foot outside of it before looking back, "Are you coming, herr sniper?" Sniper turned his neck and, of course, Medic had that signature smile on his face. The austrailian felt a burst of energy coarse through him as he excitedly scampered to catch up with him.


End file.
